Scars of an Unforgettable Past
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: [discontinued] Kenshin is haunted by thoughts and nightmares of his past, which make him believe that he caused the death of his parents. No one can change his mind except for Kaoru.
1. A new beginning and an old past

**Title**: Scars of an Unforgettable Past

**By**: pinoykengumi7

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters...

Summary: KenKao Kenshin is haunted by thoughts and nightmares of his past, which make him believe that he caused the death of his parents. No one can change his mind except for Kaoru. Can she do it? Kengumi pairings.

Please read and review…

* * *

Chapter 1. – A new beginning and an old past.

As Kenshin walked into the maths classroom a grumpy voice greeted him. "Everyone. CLASS. SILENCE!" The classroom was suddenly deathly quiet. All eyes were focused on Kenshin. "I assume this is our new student, coming in late." This was sensei Hiko speaking. He was in the middle of the topic algebra, and did not like students coming in late to his class.

A few murmurs of "Ooh. He's in for it," and, "I feel sorry for him," were heard from the back of the classroom.

"Do you realize that you are 15 minutes late to this period?" He watched the boy bashfully duck his head. As he observed him he noticed a scar on his left cheek. The scar was a peculiar cross shape, running deep into his face. _I wonder where he got that from, _he mused to himself.

"Sorry sensei." The boy had replied with his head still ducked. "There was traffic and I still had to enroll."

"Harrumph." Sensei Hiko was not moved at all by this excuse, but since that he still quite a fair bit to write about algebra, he let the boy off easily. "What's your name, boy?" He decided to probe a bit and find out more about this mysterious character.

"Himura." He looked the teacher in the eye and said, "Himura Kenshin, son of Himura Katsura, sensei."

"What school did you go to before?"

"Sakura High, sensei."

"Where is your family from?"

"My father was from Tokyo, and my mother from Kyoto."

Hiko noticed the uncomfortable situation that Himura was in, and decided to ask just one last question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. An older sister, sensei." Kenshin was feeling quite uneasy now. He did not particularly like people asking about his family and life. It brought back too many painful memories.

* * *

Flashback

'_Clang!' It was the sound of two swords clashing against each other. _

"_Father!" A 7-year-old Kenshin cried out. _

"_Kenshin. Stay away from here. It's not safe. Take mother and your sister with you." _

"_But—," Kenshin was cut off by a deep wound inflicted to his left cheek. "Father--, " _

"_Himura Kenshin. If you care about your mother and sister, you will leave this instant." Himura Katsura's voice was stern. He had wounded his son in an attempt to get him to escape from the tyrant he was currently fighting._

"_NO! FATHER! I refuse to leave without you!" Kenshin was in tears by now._

_His father was fighting Yukishiro Akira, a business tycoon and ex-Brevet Lieutenant of the Japanese Infantry. Yukishiro had wanted to take over Himura Katsura's position; being in charge of the infantry's weapons. Apart from taking care of the infantry's weapons, Himura was also second in command after Aritomo Yutarou, the general. Yukishiro had gotten jealous of Himura's position and had challenged him to a duel. Himura did not accept, but Yukishiro had come anyway, catching Himura unaware. _

_Yukishiro Akira stood in a pool of blood, laughing hysterically, "MWAHAHA!" Yukishiro managed to kill Himura, but had not managed to kill Himura's wife or children, being deeply wounded in the stomach. He had also taken a blow to his right eye, damaging his eyesight._

"_NO! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" The rage that had been building up in Kenshin now overflowed. He lashed out at his father's murderer in a wild frenzy, but was cut short by a sword blade slicing his cheek. It crossed the wound that his father had given him. It was where Yukishiro's sword had its last taste of blood. _

"_I will have revenge, Himura." Yukishiro fell flat on his face. A stream of blood was trickling down from his abdomen. _

_Kenshin reached up to touch his wound. He touched blood. He pulled his hand away from his left cheek, finding now a bloodstained hand, which had been a pale pink less than a minute ago. He took this as a sign from the gods, that his father's blood was on his hands. That it was his fault that his father had died because he could not protect him. But the least that he could for now was to protect his mother and sister. "I vow that I will always protect my mother and sister, especially from the horrible Yukishiro family," Kenshin spat as he said the murderer's family name. It was at this moment when Kenshin emerged from childhood to adulthood. He had chosen the hard road. A road where he would love, but he would lose the love. A road where he would protect, but would fail to do so._

* * *

Kenshin woke up to find himself in a white bed. There was a girl next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked. 

"Who are you?" he muttered.

"I'm Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya." She smiled at him timidly.

"Why am I here? What happened?" Kenshin was thoroughly confused.

"You fainted after sensei Hiko was 'interviewing' you." Kenshin noticed tone of sarcasm in her voice that was not there before. He ducked his head bashfully, thinking that she was mocking him for fainting on his first day. Kaoru noticed this and reassured him, "Oh. I hope I did not offend you," she smiled at him, and kept talking. "It is just that I don't really approve of sensei Hiko's tactics of finding out more information about people." She paused for a moment and then went on. "Your face was quite pale before you fainted. The next thing I knew was that there was a loud crash and I could not see your face anymore."

"Oro!" Kenshin could feel his face heating up. He studied the girl before him and noticed her deep blue eyes that contrasted with the fine, pale pink skin. He observed her black-blue hair that reached halfway down her back. He mumbled to himself his observations. Kaoru strained to hear what he was saying. "Beautiful." His eyes closed fully as he entered another world of fantasy, dreams and nightmares.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Kenshin's mother, Mrs Himura Kasumi, lay on a crude bed. She was sick and on the verge of dying. She coughed up blood. "MOTHER!" Kenshin cried again. He could not stand the sight in front of him, although he could not forget the promise he had made. The promise that he would protect his mother and sister, especially from the Yukishiro family. Now, 3 years since he had made that vow, his mother was on her deathbed.

His sister, 5 years older than him, was having hysterics. "MOTHER! DON'T DIE!"

Yumi, Kenshin's older sister, paced around the room furiously. "What is to become of Kenshin and I?" Yumi had asked.

"Live. That is all I ask of you. To live. Take care of each other." These had been her last words with Kenshin and Yumi by her side.

"NO!" Kenshin felt her wrist. There was no pulse. He checked her throat. He put his head to his mother's heart but he felt no heart beat. "NO! I DO NOT BELIEVE IT!" He was angry with himself. 'Why did she have to die?' he silently asked himself. His heart was a jungle of emotions. All jumbled up with love, hatred, anger, compassion, bitterness. 'I failed. Again.' These words that he spoke in his heart scarred his mind. 'I could have helped her get better.'

Kenshin was having a battle between his soul and his mind. 'But what did you do?" his inner self taunted.

'It was not your fault,' his mind reasoned.

'Yes it was. I could have gotten a doctor. Or…or something.' This was his inner self, refusing to believe the fact that she had died without him doing anything.

'No you couldn't. By the time you got a doctor, she would have died already. The best you could do was being there for her.' His mind argued.

A 10-year-old Kenshin cut these voices out of his head, firmly believing that he could have prevented his mother from dying. His sister, Yumi, was in a corner, crying. He sat by next to her and tried to comfort her.

"It's just us now, Kenshin," she soberly said, rubbing her eyes and wiping the tears off her cheeks. Kenshin could not take it anymore. The thought of seeing his beloved sister saddened by a burden that she was not ready to carry was heart breaking to Kenshin. The tears that flowed down his face flowed harder than ever. Brother and sister were comforting each other, silently whispering words of comfort and assurance.

* * *

Kenshin awakened to soft whispering in his ear. It was her. It was The Girl. She looked startled for a second and then regained her composure. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes. I'm fine," replied Kenshin. He was sweating and was feeling a little bit breathless. "What happened to me?"

"Well after you went back to sleep you were fine. I was able to go to half of my English period. When I came back to check on you, I found you screaming."

"Really?" Kenshin was thoughtful. "Were you here with me for all of maths period?"

"Well I stayed here until you went to sleep. I had recess and then checked up on you, but you were still sleeping, so I decided to go to history."

"So how come you came to check up on me?"

"Well, the school nurse told me that halfway through my second period I should make a little check up on you. So I came and found you screaming." She looked as if she was going to ask a question, but didn't.

"Go on." Kenshin encouraged her. "Ask the question."

"How did you know that I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Well your facial expression showed it. And also your eyes." Kenshin smiled. "Well are you going to ask the question?"

"Well if I may be a bit nosey, do you remember why you were screaming?" She saw him hesitate and then quickly added, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I was having a nightmare," he slowly said. "No. It was even worse than a nightmare. It was like I had been brought back to the past." He shuddered and then kept on speaking. "I could see it happening. But the thing was it had already happened." He saw the curiousity on her face and decided to tell her what it was about. "My mother, was a fine woman. She died of a sickness unknown to us. The Westerners called it Tuberculosis, but we were not sure if tuberculosis was the sickness that killed her. Anyway, back to the nightmare. I don't know why, but lately I've been having recounts of the past. I saw my mother on her deathbed, suffering, but still worrying about my sister and I. She didn't deserve to die! SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Kenshin furiously shouted. "She still had a whole life ahead of her." It was obvious to Kaoru that these nightmares had been troubling the redheaded boy. But it was hard for her to understand him because he had not told her the full story.

"I'm sorry," she sympathetically said. "My mother died when I was young, so I can understand some of the pain you are going through."

"No. You can not understand my pain." He said bitterly. He watched her face, waiting for a reaction, but none came. I don't understand this girl. Why had she not reacted? Every person I tell my past of they at least shows some emotion other than sympathy. But this girl…can she be trusted? Should I tell her about how I made my parents die? "Sorry. I did not mean to yell at you." She watched his face, still holding the bitter look within them.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me any more."

Kenshin looked relieved and apologised. "Sorry for making you stay here with me."

"Oh. That's okay." She blushed and looked away.

"If you don't mind my asking, why were you sent here to take care of me?"

"Well, in maths I had already finished my note taking so sensei Hiko sent me to take care of you."

"Jou-chan!" A boy with wild brown hair harnessed back by a red headband stuck his head around the door. He looked at Kenshin and came in. "Hey buddy, the name is Sagara Sanosuke." He held out a hand for Kenshin to shake and vigorously shook Kenshin's hand. He looked back at Kaoru, "Jou-chan, it's lunch time now, so we're gonna be in the cafeteria." He turned his head towards Kenshin and invited him to eat with them. "And buddy, if you wanna come with us, tag along. Just hang around with Jou-chan here." He abruptly left the room leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone once more.

"Come on. Let's go." Kaoru looked troubled for a moment. "Are you well enough to go?"

"Yeah. I guess." He made an attempt to get up from the bed and succeeded shakily.

"Well then, let's go to the cafeteria." Kaoru grabbed his hand and practically dragged him in his sorry state towards the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars of an Unforgettable Past

**Chapter 2 **-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters...

A/N – Thank you to animeroxmyworld for giving me inspiration (she did about a page of this chapter.) I was going to postpone this fic for a while because I'm working on True Love At First Sight and it's nearing the end of the term, so yeah. So please don't flare me if I do not update fast enough.

Salamat/arigato/thank you all who review and read…and for those who have not,

Please read and review…

* * *

Chapter 2 –

"Hey everyone. This is Himura Kenshin, as some of you might know." Kaoru had introduced him to a group of kids, who looked like they were sophomores or seniors. "He came to maths today, but," she glanced at Kenshin and hesitated, "he passed out due to unforeseen circumstances so he was not able to attend the full period."

He saw a guy with white hair and sunglasses snicker and say something causing him to burn with anger and fury. Kaoru looked at him seeing lavender eyes laced with amber. She glared at the boy snickering and then continued. "So I know that you will accept him into our group," she pointedly directed this statement at the snickering boy, staring daggers at him as he stared back. She sighed and turned to Kenshin and started introducing the others one by one to him.

"This here, is Enishi Yukishiro, son of Akira and Kamatari Yukishiro." It was the white haired dude. He looked like a punk rocker with his hairstyle and the way he talked.

"Sup my homey g?"

"Shut up Yukishiro. You're not cool, okay?" This came from a boy who had black bangs, covering his ice blue eyes. According to Kaoru, this guy was Shinomori Aoshi, a senior. His fists were clenched, ready to punch Yukishiro if he said anything else. Aoshi was standing next to a girl with a long black braid of hair up to her waist. She was most probably a junior and started whispering to Aoshi. His fists slowly opened after a few seconds of quiet whispering from the girl.

'Yukishiro. He is related to Yukishiro Akira?' Kenshin suddenly wavered at this thought.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oro?"

"He's probably shocked from seeing Yukishiro's ugly face," a boy who had been introduced as Takatsuki Gentatsu put in. "That's right, Enishi. You're only here 'cause you happen to be Kaoru's boyfriend." The last few words were said with a tone of sarcasm. "I'm surprised Kaoru even decided to go out with that faggot anyway," he muttered to Aoshi, who was standing up beside him.

"Of course, Gentatsu." Overhearing Gentatsu's last comment he said smoothly, with a touch of distaste, "Kaoru would gladly go out with me, considering that I am the best." It was quite obvious to Kenshin that Yukishiro Enishi was a stuck up sophomore who thought too much of himself.

'If he is related to Yukishiro Akira,' Kenshin inwardly thought, 'he certainly inherited that stuck up trait from his father.'

"Enishi," Kaoru scolded Enishi off. "Stop trying to pick a fight, okay? You know that I don't approve of fights." Kenshin saw Kaoru's face sadden and then cheer up.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru seemed excited all of a sudden.

"Oro?"

"What is with you and 'oro'?'" Kaoru frowned and then laughed. "I think it's pretty cute."

"Nani?" Kenshin was confused. "What was that you wanted, Miss Kaoru?"

"You are senior, right?"

"What?" Kenshin looked far away. "Yeah."

"That means that you're in Enishi's class." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke of Enishi, who was smiling victoriously at Aoshi and Gentatsu.

"Unfortunately, Enishi the fag, happens to be in our class." Aoshi sighed and glared at Enishi.

As Gentatsu and Aoshi were arguing about who gets to sit furthest away from Enishi, the bell, indicating the end of lunch, rang.

"C'mon, Kenshin."

"Oro!" Kenshin was nearly flattened by a stampede of students rushing out the doors of the cafeteria. "You are both seniors, are you not?" he queried after finding Gentatsu and Aoshi.

"Yeah. Unfortunately we also get to be in the same class with that faggot, Yukishiro, as well." Gentatsu didn't look too pleased about Enishi hanging around their group of friends.

"Doesn't Miss Kaoru and Miss Machimachi go in the same class?"

"No. Kaoru is a sophomore and Misao," Gentatsu waited for Aoshi to give some information about his girlfriend.

"Misao is also a sophomore," Aoshi finished.

"Oh."

"But Kaoru is in our class for kendo and also for maths because she's was too smart for the sophomore advanced maths class." Gentatsu nudged Aoshi as Kenshin nodded dumbly, taking in the information, which was most likely the information about Kaoru and not Misao.

A moment passed.

And another.

And another.

"Oi Kenshin."

Aoshi waved his hand in front of Kenshin's face.

No reaction.

"Aw Shit! Gentatsu! We just lost Kenshin." Aoshi yelled at Kenshin while looking to him hopefully for some helpful advice. "I hope he doesn't faint again. That was really freaky when he fainted in sensei Hiko's class."

Gentatsu looked at Kenshin's usually violet eyes, now spotted with amber. _Hmmm. That's funny. I swear his eyes were just violet, not amber. _He moved his thoughts to the back of his head, placing them there so he could refer to them later. "Yeah." A sly grin crept on to Gentatsu. "Just go 'Oh Kenshin, could you please go out with me so I can escape the grasp of the _evil_ _Enishi_.' With an imitation of Kaoru's voice and I'm sure it'll bring him back to earth."

Aoshi stood, mulling about the idea for a while, thinking about a Kenshin/Kaoru couple, causing an evil smirk to cross his facial features.

"Damn! Gentatsu, you are so--!" He chuckled and surveyed Kenshin.

"Oh _Kenshin,_ could you please go out with me so I can escape the grasp of the _evil_ _Enishi_." Aoshi imitated Kaoru in a high pitched girly voice that sounded _A LOT_ like her voice.

"Who of course, is a shitty faggot," Gentatsu muttered.

Instantly after Aoshi had made his 'wonderful' imitation of Kaoru, Kenshin's violet orbs, spotted with amber, widened.

"W-wh-what!" stuttered Kenshin blushing like hell.

"Ahah!" Gentatsu chuckled, watching Kenshin's face turn crimson red. "Told you, Shinomori."

Aoshi grinned wolfishly, pleased at the outcome.

"Let's go to class, shall we?" Kenshin mumbled, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

* * *

Kenshin's PoV

_Ack! What am I thinking of! How could I dream of it…I mean, Kaoru. She IS going out with another guy that Enishi freak. _Suddenly I felt sudden hatred for him. _Yukishiro Enishi. _I scrunched up my face, pondering over his last name. _Yukishiro. _Suddenly it struck me whom he had inherited his eyes from.

* * *

Flashback

_ARGHISM! _As I looked past the pair of seniors, Gentatsu and Aoshi, I saw HER. She was standing next to Misao. She wistfully turned her head and her beautiful sapphire eyes met mine. _Oh shit. How the freak am I going to handle this! I cannot stand it, no I cannot. Man, I think I'm going insane. MAD! I AM GOING MAD!_

After a hard effort, I managed to turn my head away from her hypnotic eyes.

* * *

Ordinary PoV

The three seniors were in the hallway, where Kenshin's locker was. "Hey guys."

"Yeah?" Both of them turned around, their attention focused on him.

"Er…can we stop at my locker?" He paused for a moment. "It's just in this corridor."

"Okay then." Gentatsu was the first to respond. "We'll wait for you."

"Er…Thanks." Kenshin made his way over to a metal locker. He pulled out his key from his pocket and by mistake lost his grip on it, causing it to fall.

"Ah…" His key was being handed back to him in a soft skinned hand. "You dropped your key."

"Oro!" Kenshin's eyes bulged out as he saw who was holding the key. "Ka—Kaoru?" he stammered.

"Hey," she smiled shyly. "Sorry about it, but I gotta go. Sensei Hajime will go psycho at me if I'm late." She flashed him a quick smile at him, leaving a red-haired guy staring after her.

"AHAHAHA" Aoshi and Gentatsu were hysterically laughing at the scene that they had just witnessed. "Hey buddy!"

Kenshin snapped out of his world of thoughts. "Ahh—Sorry," he apologised, still wistfully staring in the direction where Kaoru had left.

"Screw Kaoru," Gentatsu cursed. "Now she's got Kenshin under her spell."

"Hehehe." Aoshi smirked. "I mean, he can't even hear what were saying. KENSHIN!"

"Oro?" Kenshin barely dodged a burly teacher coming his way.

"Watch it, baka."

Kenshin stared up at the tall teacher. He looked down at his feet as he saw it was the maths teacher, Sensei Hiko.

"Er…" Kenshin felt himself being whisked off by his sleeve, saving him from the endless stare of the teacher.

The three seniors entered a room full of confusion. Kids yelling, paper airplanes and screaming girls were in the room.

"Is it always like this?" Kenshin queried.

"Yeah." Aoshi led them to a spot near the window in the middle of the room. He placed his books on the desk and the other two followed suit. "It doesn't really matter coz it's only science. And sensei doesn't care."

"Hmmm." Kenshin mused.

"Hey guys!" A high-pitched yell came from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh great. It's Enimole and his no friends group." Gentatsu sighed in irritation.

"Enimole?" Kenshin queried.

"Yeah. We have heaps of names for him." He chuckled and settled down in his seat, ignoring Enishi.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Well, coz he's going out with Kaoru and that's ruining our group and Kaoru." This time it was Aoshi who answered.

"Ahh…" Kenshin stammered.

* * *

At the same moment from Enishi's PoV

"Hey Soujirou!"

"Eh?" A smiling boy responded.

"See that guy over there?" Enishi jerked his chin towards Kenshin.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He's cracking on to MY Kaoru." Enishi growled.

"Hmmm. That's nice," Soujirou said cynically.

Just then the teacher came up behind them. "Excuse me Yukishiro-san and Seta-san?"

"Hai?" Both of the boys bowed before the teacher, then straightened up.

"Does Kamiya-san have anything to do with science?"

"Er…we have chemistry," Enishi nervously replied, earning a few chuckles from around the room.

"Hmph." The teacher stacked over to the desk. It was quite obvious that the teacher did not like the Enigumi. (Enishi's group of friends. It sounds really gay…Enigumi.)

"I hate our sensei," Enishi loudly whispered to Soujirou.

"Ahem," the teacher pointedly coughed, glaring in Enishi's direction.

A loud 'serves him right,' was heard form the direction of Sanosuke, who was sitting at the back of the room.

"Excuse me, Sanosuke?" Enishi was on the verge of yelling at Sanosuke.

The teacher stood up, sick of Enishi and his conceited talk. "Yukishiro-san. Outside. Now." He pointed to the door, watching Enishi slink out of the door. Sighing, he said to the quieted class. "Okay guys, 30 minutes until the bell. Just make sure you get exercise 3:7 done before then."

"Hai," the class responded in unison. They all put pen to paper as the sensei walked out the door to give Enishi a good talking.

"Sucked in," a muffled retort was heard from Sanosuke's direction before everyone started to chatter again.

* * *

Author's Notes 

Questions and Answers

**Bubbleboo** - Kenshin thinks that he had something to do with the death of his parents. Especially when his father died due to Yukishiro Akira he thought that he could have prevented his father's death. So yeah, he has a bit of twisted logic when it comes to his parent's death. It will become clearer when the fic goes deeper. So I hope that answers your question…and please keep reading…and reviewing! (Kenshin: Oro! I do not have twisted logic, that I do not!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Believe In Me?**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 3

…

**Disclaimer:** I, pinoy, do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters. Damn, I wish I did though.

Okay minna-san. I am so sorry I have not updated. I have other fics, and for those who are KK fans, check out my other fic – Do You Believe In Me – and also NO inspiration, so that's why you have to review::…grins…: anyway, I'm currently getting inspiration through EXAM WEEK so its really horrible. But for your sake, I am continuing… you should feel special P so here's the third chapter. And a big thanks to **animeroxmyworld** for helping me out a bit with this chappie.

Now for some special people who decided to give me a review…

**enchantedsleeper** – Hmm… I think it would be great if I wrote some more too… - haha… my friend really hates enishi too…

**tenshi hoshiko** - thank you so much for reviewing… and I am SO SO sorry for the long time I haven's updated… no inspiration…hmmm though it seems I update faster than you do…"

**aquafinaSEK** – I'm glad that you think it interesting… sorry that I haven't update for ages…

And thank you for everyone else who reviewed that I did not mention… MWAH I LOVE YA ALL…!

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

P.S. I don't really know where this story is leading to, so if you have any ideas what I should do, please suggest them to me in your review or email me… thanks. Pinoy.

-

-

Chapter 3 – …

"Yo Kaoru!" Enishi yelled as he saw her delicate body walking towards his direction.

"Huh?"

She looked up and saw Enishi waving at her. Her eyes softened and a soft smile graced her lips.

"You got sent out again?" she asked him softly.

"Yea…" he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Poor you," Kaoru teased and give him a soft peck on his lips. His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected contact but he did not fail to respond. She moaned slightly in his mouth before parting from lack of air. She panted breathlessly. His gentle kisses always made her feel this way.

"Come on, let's ditch class." Enishi suggested to her. He knew he lusted for her. But he also knew she wouldn't give herself to just anyone. He knew he had to get close to her but never in his wildest dreams did he think he even had the chance to be her boyfriend. Then again he would dump her straight after he's done with her. Pity he already had a girlfriend.

"Oh I can't Enishi. I'm meant to be back in class by now. I'm really sorry. I'll see you the moment class's dismissed," she told him as she reluctantly pulled out of his grasp.

Enishi mumbled something under his breath as he watched Kaoru walk down the corridor.

'_riiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiing' _Enishi's cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Enishi said

"_Hey baby" _a voice said seductively.

Enishi relaxed. It was only his girlfriend back in Hokkaido. "Yo, sexy."

"_I'm coming over to Honshu. Do you think you can pick me up at the airport?" _

"Ah. When?"

"_This weekend."_

"Okay. What time?" Enishi quickly slipped his mobile behind his back as he saw the principal coming?

"Yukishiro-san?"

"Hai?"

"Are you in trouble again?"

"Yeah."

"This is the third time this week. You should be ashamed of yourself." The principal scolded him. "If I see you outside of the classroom again because you are in trouble, you will have to come to my office." The principal sternly told him and then left.

"_Hello? Baby!" _A voice crackled over the line.

"Sorry. Principal walked by." He scowled.

"_Aww…" _

"So what time will you be coming?"

"_Maybe around about 4. Is that okay with you?" _

"Yeah. I guess." He replied, forgetting he had promised to take Kaoru on a date that day.

"_Thanks. I'll see you there. Flight 768 from Hokkaido, remember." _And with a click she hung up.

-

-

Later on, Kaoru approached Enishi. "Ah… Enishi," she said while twiddling her thumbs, trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Woman, spit it out already." He harshly demanded.

She flinched, affected by his sudden outburst. "Well you know how you promised me that you would take me out for our first date this weekend,"

_Hm. I did? Oh yeah I did. _"Yeah…"

"I'm not able to make it due to family commitments." She apologised.

"Oh. That's too sad." He put on a mask of sadness. "I guess I'll just have to take you another time. It was such a good place too." _I have to pick up Yuko at the airport that day. It doesn't really matter. All I was going to do was take her to my home and screw her and then dump her. I can do that another time._

"Are you sure?" She doubted.

"Yeah. Never mind." And then he gruffly grabbed her by the shoulders, gave her a rough kiss and walked away.

In the far distance, Kenshin was watching the couple communicate. Or to be more precise, he was watching Enishi Yukishiro and what relation he had with Kaoru. When he had gathered enough courage, he walked up to Kaoru and hesitating, he asked, "Uh… Kaoru-dono."

"Aa." She turned around. "Oh it's you Kenshin."

"Yeah."

"What were you asking?"

"Well, this Sunday, would you like to go with me to a restaurant or something?"

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I have to go and pick up my cousin from the airport. You see, she's coming back from her stay in America. I would have loved to though."

"You're going to the airport?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "What a coincidence. I am going there that day as well to meet my friend who is arriving from Australia."

"The same day?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why did you ask me if I would like to go with you to a restaurant if you were busy?"

"Well I thought that we might be able to go before I picked up my friend and then you could meet him." He explained.

"Well now that you put it that way, I'll see if I can go." She cocked her head cutely and smiled at him. "See you later, Kenshin." She skipped off happily, leaving Kenshin dumbfounded about how she could be so happy. He was never happy. Ever since that painstaking day where his father had died, he had lost all his happiness. In fact, after his mother had died, he had attempted to kill himself, for the grief was just too much for him to handle. Luckily his sister had come in time to prevent his cut from getting further. But he wasn't sure now whether he would like to live or not. At the moment, it was the latter, with all those nightmares that kept coming back and haunting him. Just the other night, he had a dream, or rather, a nightmare, that Yukishiro's son, Enishi, had come back for revenge. He had woken up with beads of sweat engulfing his face. He had been able to cope with the death of his parents before, but since his sister left to America to study, he had just lost it. It was all coming back to him slowly. And he was afraid to confront it.

-

-

That weekend

"Hello." Kaoru opened up the door to see a finely preened Kenshin. His red hair was tied back in a high ponytail and instead of wearing his school uniform, the only clothes Kaoru had seen him in, he was wearing a pair of blue baggy denim jeans with a printed dress shirt with the top buttons undone.

"I'm ready," she flashed him a brilliant smile. She, on the other hand, was wearing casual jeans and a blue sleeveless top, but she still looked fantastic, due to the colour contrast. "Dad, I'll meet you at the airport, okay?" She yelled into the house.

"Okay!" He shouted back. "Make sure you're there by 4:00 because Kamatari will be there by 4:30."

"Yes. Bye." And then she turned to Kenshin, flashed him another smile and suggested, "well shall we go now?"

"Lets." He walked slowly to his flashy car, a convertible.

"Wahh…" Kaoru squealed in delight. "Your car is so cool." She said as she hopped in, and immediately started fiddling around with knobs and buttons. Normally Kenshin would be annoyed when someone tampered with his car because they would usually ruin something, but this time, he was only amused as he watched her check out the car happily.

"Thanks."

"You must be rich," she observed, "to buy a car like this."

"Well, as you know, my parents have already passed away." He choked a little as he struggled to say that. "And they had a big inheritance left for me and my sister." The car was silent, except for the radio that was playing some random Jpop song.

"So, where are we going?" Kaoru said, breaking the uneasy silence that had engulfed the car for a few minutes.

"Well, I decided on that French restaurant just a few blocks away from the airport." He beeped a person that was currently busy doing something, because he failed to notice the traffic light was green.

"WAHH!" Kaoru screeched. "You're taking me THERE?"

"Uh. Yeah. Would you like to go somewhere else?" He looked at Kaoru.

"NO! It's just that," Kaoru began after calming down a bit. "It's just that that restaurant is really expensive."

"Really? It looked pretty cheap to me, compared to some other restaurants that I was browsing through." He stated, as if money was not a problem to him, which it really wasn't. Kaoru just sweat dropped at his comment.

After about half an hour, they skidded to a stop. "Here we are, _mademoiselle._" He fluently said in French, as well as running out of the car to open the door for her.

"Are you sure they'll let us in here?" She looked awkwardly at their clothes. "Never mind. One of my friends work here, and they say that a lot of people who come here don't dress up that much."

When they entered the restaurant, Kaoru took a sweeping glance around the room to see what clothes people were wearing. "Hm. You're right. Not many people to dress up. And those that do are those elderly people."

"Well let's order, shall we?" Kenshin suggested. "I'm getting a tad hungry."

"What would you like?" A waiter who sauntered up to their table asked them. "Oh Kenshin, it's you." He nodded. "I guess you want your usual, don't you? And how about you, my fine Miss?" He whispered to Kenshin, "is that you're girlfriend? She is quite pretty, I'll have you know." Kenshin just grunted.

After they had ordered, and Kenshin's nosey friend had left them, they waited at the table patiently for their food to arrive. At last it did, and fortunately for Kenshin, who was getting tortured about Kaoru, it was not his friend who brought their food.

An hour later, Kenshin placed his dessertspoon on the plate. "I'm bloated." He covered his mouth and then burped.

"Ew." Kaoru cringed.

"What's wrong with burping?" Kenshin casually asked. "Did you know, that in some countries, burping is a sign that they have enjoyed the meal?"

"Well Japan is not that country, and here, burping is a sign that you are impolite." She haughtily said.

"Ah… are you finished?" Kenshin looked down at her plate, which she had scraped off the last of the dessert.

"Mmm…" Kaoru nodded.

"Okay, lets go then?" He paid the bill, left a tip and gestured to his friend that he was leaving. "So," Kenshin asked after they had gotten into the car. "What did you think of the course?"

"It was scrumptilicious." She licked her lips.

"Scrumptilicious?" Kenshin repeated.

"It's a cross between scrumptious and delicious." She giggled like a little kid.

"Hm. I see." They drove to the airport, even though it was only a few blocks away. However, a bit of traffic delayed them. So while they were waiting, Kenshin thought about his current state. _Funny, I haven't been having scary thoughts all this week. Could it be…I don't think so. _He waved the thought away. Because he was getting so engrossed with his thoughts, he had missed the fact that the traffic had begun to flow more easily.

"Oi Kenshin. Stop spacing out and pay attention." Kaoru reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry." At last they arrived at the airport, with out any accidents that may have occurred if Kenshin kept on spacing out.

"4:00." Kaoru read off the digital clock in the airport. Dad should be here." She scanned the room thoroughly for her father and in the distance she saw a waving figure. "There he is." She exclaimed. "C'mon, Kenshin."

"Ah. So you arrived her safely." He ruffled his daughter's hair. "And here is the bloke who dared take my daughter away from me." He joked and slapped him lightly on the back.

"Uh…" Kenshin was speechless. "I think that was Yukishiro-san, not me." He whispered.

"Dad, you're scaring him." She grinned, looking at the priceless look of astonishment pasted across his face.

"Flight 739 is landing in 5 minutes." The announcement was blasted out from the speakers.

"Oh." Kenshin exclaimed in surprise. "My friend is on that plane. I had better go over to his gate."

"Wait Kenshin. I'll go with you." Kaoru looked back at her dad. "We'll be back, I promise."

They hastily left, heading for gate 23. But before they could get there, Kaoru spotted a certain white head. "Enishi!" She yelled out. He turned around, and so did the girl who he was pashing.

"Damn it." Enishi muttered and pretended not to notice her, but she headed over to him anyway. With a familiar redhead with her. "What are you doing here," he snapped, irritated.

"Well I told you that I had some family commitments." She said. "Why are YOU here, and who is SHE?" She jerked her chin towards the girl who was virtually sprawled all over Enishi.

"Um."

"I'm his girlfriend, Yuko." The girl said, her eyes flashing. "What are YOU to Enishi." She said, wrapping her arms possessively around Enishi to emphasise her claim.

"I'm his girlfriend." Kaoru said.

"I'm afraid you're not, _girlfriend._" She rebuked her. "I think he's just playing around with you."

Kaoru turned to Enishi, hurt evident in her sapphire eyes. "I can't believe you Enishi. Our relationship will have to stop," She choked, tears burning her eyes. "It will have to stop now."

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin urgently tugged on her arm, sensing her need to get away. "Let's go. Tsunan will be there by now." Kaoru thankfully went with Kenshin away from Enishi and his so called girlfriend, but not before she heard a cutting remark.

"Geez baby, I can't believe she thought you were her girlfriend. I mean, she was just, like, so uncool." Her high-pitched voice resonated.

"Yeah." Enishi responded.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin inspected her.

"Yeah. I'll get over it." She sniffed. "You had better look for your friend."

"That's right." Kenshin snapped his fingers, having forgotten about his friend due to all of the commotion. "Ah, there he is." Kenshin spotted his friend amidst the crowd and waved to him.

After catching his friend's hand waving up and down, which was really hard to see, considering his friends size, he ambled over to where he was. "Hey, Kenshin. Nice to see you again, mate."

"I see you got the Aussie accent."

"I do?" The guy grinned.

"You got tanned as well." Kenshin laughed. "It must be because you've been sunbaking on the beach checking out chicks in bikinis." He joked.

"Yeah." He admitted. And then noticing Kaoru for the first time, he asked to be introduced to her.

"Tsunan, this is Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru-dono, this is Tsunan."

"Hello," they both greeted each other.

"So, what's going on, mate? How about we go out for a drink?"

"Maybe later." Kenshin subconsciously answered him, watching Kaoru look around for Enishi and his girlfriend.

-

-

Author's Notes

ARGH! I managed to write that all in like an hour and I haven't been able to think of anything to write for the past few months. Minna-san, again, I'm sorry for the massive delay. And to think that I got inspiration during exams. O I'm actually currently making notes for a PDHPE (physical development and health something something) exam while typing this chapter up. Anyway, enough of my blathering, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE, give me ideas on what should happen, coz I have no idea… thanks…

Btw, Please review and tell me what you think of this fic. And I don't care if you flare me for updating so late coz I deserve it…TT

!PiNoY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Scars Of An Unforgettable Past**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 4

…

**Disclaimer:** I, pinoy, do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters. But that doesn't mean I can't write stories about it!

Hohoho… this is a record for me… I'm having so much inspiration for this fic! And in the worst time too… thank goodness my English and maths exams are over now::…heaves a sigh of relief…: and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas of how this story should go…

Oh and btw, I just realised that at the top of the last chapter I had 'Do You Believe In Me' never mind that it was for my other fic and I didn't change it…

**HitokiriTaijiya** – Haha… so many people hate Enishi… haha… well me for one, I don't particularly like him… and he's just so easy to bag out!

**animeroxmyworld** – haha. Well you haven't updated either…P. yeah you are the friend who hates Enishi. Well Enishi was acting that way BECAUSE he wanted to bed her. I mean like that's the only thing that he wants to do with her, but he may come back for her later. He really didn't get a say in that convo anyway.

**tenshi hoshiko** – hehe… nah… I just get random inspiration at the most randomest times I swear… in the middle of exam week…-.- YEAH PLEASE UPDATEEEE

And thank you for everyone else who reviewed that I did not mention… MWAH I LOVE YA ALL…!

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

-

-

Chapter 4 – …

"I can't believe that he was cheating on me," Kaoru sniffed and then rubbed her sore red eyes. She had been crying in the shower for almost more than half an hour.

"OI KAO-CHANNNN!" Her cousin Kamatari banged on the door. "YOU'VE BEEN IN LONG ENOUGHHHH! I WANT TO HAVE A SHOWER TOOOOO!" She sang out.

"Okay." Kaoru soberly replied. She turned off the taps and then took a look in the mirror making sure that he eyes didn't seem as swollen and red as she thought they were. She exit the bathroom hoping that Kamatari wouldn't notice that she had been crying. Unfortunately, before Kaoru could get away Kamatari questioned her about how she was feeling.

"No I'm fine." Kaoru said in a futile attempt to hide the tears that were about to seep from her eyes.

"You look like you've been crying." Kamatari observed.

"No. I haven't. Seriously." Kamatari shook her head at her cousin.

"Kaoru, you know, you've always been bad at lying." She grinned pitifully at Kaoru. (Yes Kamatari is a CHICK, not a cross-dress, not a gay, but a pure girl… I hope…) "You can tell me later when you want to." And then she closed the bathroom door and started humming a song. Kaoru left, not knowing whether she should be relieved or sad. She really wanted to tell someone about her grief of the loss of her first boyfriend. Well he really wasn't her boyfriend because they never got a chance to go out. But still, she classified their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, let's get to the point. She really wanted to tell Kenshin about how she was feeling, but she didn't really feel that close to him yet to trust him with her feelings. And also, his friend was over. And she knew that Megumi and Misao didn't really approve of her going out with Enishi, so they were out of the question. And when her cousin had offered a listening ear, her heart had lifted up, but pride was stopping her from going. Knowing Kamatari, she would have already been out of the shower by now. She didn't take that long, only about 10-15 minutes, whereas she took half an hour to an hour.

_Am I able to swallow my pride and gather up the courage to talk to Ri-chan? _Kaoru questioned herself. After checking her hair and clothes if everything looked respectable, she took a gulp, having decided what she was going to do, and walked over to the room in which her Kamatari was currently residing in.

"Ah Kao-chan." Kamatari put down the magazine she was reading and let her cousin come in. "I see you decided to come after all. How are you, my little cousin?"

"Not that fine." Kaoru admitted. She took in a deep breath. Now was her chance to pour out all her bottled up feelings about Enishi and Kenshin now. "Ah… Ri-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um." Kaoru bowed her head, avoiding her eyes. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"Well it's about this guy—" Kaoru was abruptly cut off.

"Oh. Are you having guy problems?" She looked at her younger cousin. "Hold on, aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?"

"Ri-chan, I'm 19 for goodness sake," she sighed. "Are you going to listen or not?"

"Yes. Go on."

"And I thought that he really loved me. But he didn't. Instead, he was cheating on me." Kaoru choked. "I thought I really loved him. He was my first boyfriend." Kaoru said dreamily while Kamatari rolled her eyes. "He gave me roses and chocolates and kisses and all those romantic stud and I thought that he really cared for me. Only me. But then when we went to pick you up at the airport, I saw him with another girl who claimed she was his girlfriend. I felt betrayed, but not as bad as I thought it would be." Kaoru smiled. "But I think I'm okay now. Talking about it helps." Kamatari bounced off the bed.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"So. Let's talk."

"But we just did."

"No. About that absolutely gorgeous guy you were with at the airport."

"You don't mean the white-haired one, do you?" Kaoru asked, horrified.

"No, no. I mean the redhead." Kamatari winked.

"Ah… Do you mean Kenshin?"

"Is that his name?" Kamatari pensively said. "How wonderful. Kenshin."

"Geez… I think you're they boy crazy one." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Well I'm gonna leave now, so yeah. Thanks heaps, cuz."

"That's okay. Just repay me by introducing me to that Kenshin guy!" Kamatari grinned.

-

-

Meanwhile, at the same time in Yale, was Kenshin's sister.

_My Dear Yumi,_

_By the time you have read this, I will already have passed away. I pray that you will take care of young Kenshin. He is a strong-willed boy, but he does not fully understand the concept of trust. And because he is still suffering from his father's death, he does not know the truth either. It is only when he can cope with his father's death and believe the truth will he be able to understand trust and also let go of his heavy burden that his small shoulders are bearing. _

_I leave him in your hands._

_Love, Himura Kasumi_

Yumi closed the letter and let the tears fall. She missed her brother, but she needed this degree. Suddenly she coughed.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Her roommate, Maya, had come in. "Do you have your puffer?"

"I'm o—" Yumi couldn't finish her sentence. She was coughing uncontrollably. She shook her head in response to the last question.

"I'll tell the nurse." Maya looked at her concerned. "I don't think you're okay." She ran out of the door.

_I'm having lots of trouble breathing,_ Yumi thought to herself. _If this is the end, I have to tell Kenshin something. _With great difficulty, she started writing a letter to Kenshin.

By the time Maya and a nurse had come, Yumi was on the floor, unconscious. "Help me take her to the clinic. QUICK!" The nurse ordered.

Maya looked down at the floor where her best friend and roommate was and noticed two pieces of paper next to her. _What's this? _She eyed the papers and saw on one 'Dear Yumi." _I may as well bring both of them. Maybe she was responding to the person. _She grabbed the letters and helped the nurse carry Yumi to the clinic.

-

-

Kenshin's PoV

"So, Tsunan," Kenshin sipped his sake. "What have you been doing lately?" He asked his Aussie friend.

"Well," he grinned mysteriously.

"I know you're hiding something. Spit it out." Kenshin grinned.

"I got a job here."

"I thought you were about to say that you got a girlfriend." Kenshin chuckled.

'What about you, Kenshin?" Tsunan nudged him and then took a long swig of his beer.

"Oro?"

"That girl who you were with. Kaoru." Kenshin pretended not to notice, but couldn't help the pinkish tinge that was appearing in his cheeks. "Ooh. You're blushing mate. What was she doing with you anyway?" He asked curiously.

"She came to pick up her cousin." Kenshin replied, taking another sip of his sake.

"Hm."

_Beep Beep._

Kenshin pulled out his cell phone.

"Who's it from?"

"Kaoru."

"Ooh Kaoru." Tsunan whistled.

"Fine then. I won't tell you what it says."

"What does it say!" Tusnan tried to look over Kenshin's shoulder.

"I'll tell you if you promise that you won't say stuff like that again." Kenshin bargained.

"Okay, I promise." Tsunan grudgingly said.

"Good. Now, about the text. She want's to know if we'd like to go out with her and her cousin tomorrow." Kenshin grinned at Tsunan's expression.

"Lets!"

-

-

Tomorrow.

Kenshin sat on the couch holding a letter in his hand. "No." He whispered inaudibly. "It can't be."

"_Oneesan." A happy little Kenshin ran up to his older sister. "Can we have beef hot pots?" Yumi smiled down at her younger brother. "Onegai?" _

"_We have to ask mum and dad." _

"Mother, Father, and now Yumi." Kenshin grimaced.

"_Mother, I'll take care of you." Kenshin had vowed after his father's death. But no matter how hard he tried, she still died._

"_Yumi. Don't worry. I'm still here." Kenshin had comforted his older sister when his mother passed away._

A vision of Yumi on a hospital bed gasping for air shook Kenshin so much that he fainted.

Tsunan walked into the lounge room, shocked at the sight of Kenshin sprawled out on the floor. "Hey Kenshin!" He shook him. "Mate, get up." But Kenshin wouldn't budge. Suddenly Kenshin's phone started to vibrate. Tsunan picked it up and looked at the screen and then answered the phone. "Thank goodness it's you, Kaoru-chan."

"_Huh? Who's this?" _

"Sorry, it's me. Tsunan."

"_Oh hey. Where's Kenshin?"_

"Well," Tsunan looked uncertainly at Kenshin, who was laboriously breathing. "He fainted on the floor and I can't get him up."

"_What!"_

Tsunan covered his ears from the ear-piercing scream. "Just what I said."

"_Okay, I'll be there."_

"Thanks." And then he hung up. He got up and grabbed a towel and wet in and put it on his friend's forehead.

-

-

Meanwhile in Kaoru's house… P

"KAMATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kaoru shouted.

"Huh?" Kamatari glared at the girl. "What?"

"WE'RE GOING TO KENSHIN'S HOUSEEEEEEEEE!"

"REALLY?" Suddenly Kamatari was feeling more optimistic towards her younger cousin. "LET'S GOOO!" Kamatari literally dragged Kaoru out of the house into the car. "Um. Do you know where his house is?"

"Yeah." Kaoru concentrated on reversing out of the driveway.

"Um. Why?"

"'Cause I went to his house one day."

"Really?" Kamatari winked.

"It's not what you think." Kaoru growled.

"Well give me a legitimate reason why you went there."

"Oh it was one time when he fainted. I can't remember. Seems like a long time ago."

(A/N: I know I never put any scene where Kaoru went to Kenshin's house, but lets just say she did one random time, okay? THANK YOUUU!)

"Hm." Kamatari 'hmed', not fully satisfied with her answer.

"Okay." Kaoru skidded to a halt by a big house. "Here we are."

"Wow." Kamatari gazed at the house in awe.

"I know. I was amazed by the size of his house at first too." She pressed the doorbell.

Tsunan opened the door and sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're here."

"What happened?" Kaoru asked anxiously. On the other hand, Kamatari was staring at Tsunan, mouth agape. He glanced at her, noting her womanly features, and then told Kaoru what he knew.

"And now he's not waking up and he keeps on talking in his sleep." Tsunan wringed his hands fretfully. "Come inside."

"You do know about his past, don't you?" Tsunan nodded. "Maybe that has something to do with this." Kaoru whispered.

"Come to think of it, there was a piece of paper next to Kenshin." Tsunan walked over to where Kenshin was and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Kaoru peered over his shoulder.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Please come because I am really sick. You know, asthma. Ask Maya where I am._

_Love,_

_Yumi. _

_Mwah, my younger brother._

"No wonder he fainted." Kaoru looked over at Kenshin and put another cold towel on his forehead. "Poor Kenshin. First his father, then his mother and maybe his sister. He's had a horrible life."

"What happened?" Kamatari asked.

"Well it's sort of a long story." Tsunan looked at the girl whose eyes were sparkling as she looked at him. "His father got killed by Yukishiro-san—"

"Hold on. Kao-chan, wasn't your ex-boyfriend's name Yukishiro?"

"Come to think of it, yes."

"Anyway, go on with the story." Tsunan related the story to Kamatari, who was half marvelling at the events and half marvelling at Tsunan. After he was finished, Kamatari held Tsunan in full awe. "Wow. Er… Ahh… you are a very good story teller."

"It's Tsunan." Kaoru grinned as her cousin flushed.

"Ooh." Kenshin moaned and then shuffled, causing him to fall off the couch. "Oro!"

"Ah Kenshin, you are up." Kaoru helped him get on his feet.

"I feel dizzy, Kaoru-dono."

"Just sit down."

"What are you all doing here?" He squinted.

"You fainted, baka." Kaoru smacked his head.

"Ow that hurts." He said, rubbing the protruding bump on top of his head. "What's this?" He picked up the letter on the table. After skimming through it, he clicked his fingers. "That's right." He whispered.

"What is?" Tsunan eyed him suspiciously.

"I have to go to Yale. To see Yumi." He weakly smiled.

"Don't go alone, Kenshin." Kaoru worriedly looked at him. "You might have another breakdown or something."

"Well then, will you come with me?" His eyes penetrated her. His usually lavender orbs were now spotted with flecks of amber. Kaoru shrunk back, scared by his look.

-

-

Author's Notes

HALLO EVERYONEEEE! You might have noticed that I don't put as much Jap in anymore. I can't be bothered to put a Jap glossary down the bottom so yeah. Also, my Jap is limited, since I am not Japanese. Now that was another useless chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW… I notice that some of you put me on your Fave Stories/Author list but do not review… so please do me a favour and give me a review::begs with puppy dog eyes: Hohoho… and yes if anyone is wondering, I'm trying to pair up Tsunan with Kamatari… HAHA. And I once again assure you; Kamatari is a pure girl… in this fic!

Anyway, thanks to those whom DO review… and if anyone has any questions or suggestions just tell me in your review or email me. Thanks…

CY-CHANNNNNNNN


End file.
